


They Told You To Fly, But Now We Have To Run

by shyimbroglio



Series: Joshler Shots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tysh - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyimbroglio/pseuds/shyimbroglio
Summary: They flew, but now it turned to running.//flesh out the door, swat.(trigger warning)





	

Josh stared sleepily out of the window of the plane, his head lying on Tyler’s shoulder. The tour had taken its toll on both of them, both mentally and physically. They both had been eating less, practicing more and as a result, lost weight. Josh had been sleeping for only a few hours a night, his anxiety creeping up on him on the most unexpected moments. Even though the tour was tough, everything seemed solved. With nothing but these thoughts left, Josh closed his eyes and drifted off.   
In his dream, Tyler was carrying him. Josh couldn’t breathe, but Tyler was safe. It seemed that Tyler was screaming, yelling at Josh, and carrying him away from the polluted air. It’s too hot.   
Josh shifted uncomfortably, his dream carrying him deep into the abyss of despair. He needed to breathe. He needed help. He was alone.   
Suddenly, his eyes flashed open, and it wasn’t a dream anymore. Tyler was carrying Josh, running, screaming for Josh to wake up, to run. Looking behind Tyler’s shoulder, Josh saw the isle of the plane. The plane was on fire. Help. Stumbling out from Tyler’s strong arms, Josh grabbed his hand and ran. He couldn’t breathe, he needed the fresh air. Josh ran and ran. They had desperately run out the door, and continued running, a stream of people washing around them, joining them in the race for air, for survival. Tears formed in Josh’s eyes as the smoke drifted their way. He wasn’t good enough for this, he was not good enough for them. Tyler had seemed to have realized Josh’s panic alongside his own, but squeezed his hand and kept running.   
Neither were built for this, neither were built to withstand the ocean of panic and the flames of despair. But they could try, try to run free. So that’s what they did.


End file.
